Fire and Blood
by TheDancingBerry
Summary: Shouto Todoroki has spent his whole life defying his father. But now he has a better way to rebel, better than rejecting his father's power: falling in love with the protege of his fathers rival. (Warning: contains angst and TodoDeku/DekuRoki) Cross-posted to Ao3
1. Chapter 1

Todoroki Shouto had always loved rainstorms. Whenever he was able to, he would sit on his bed with his mother, watching the rain splash against the window, tracing it ' s life with their fingers until the window was stained with their prints. The cool glass, along with his mother ' s laughter and smiles, soothed his bruises and burns more than any medicine did.

And then, his mother hurled boiling water over his face. Scarring and scalding him.

The police and the doctors hauled her away in the middle of a rainstorm, giving her neither a coat nor an umbrella to shelter under. She looked very small, and as she was bundled into the police car, Shouto heard his father growling under his breath. ¨Idiotic cow. . .trying to mess up my plans.¨

Something very cold settled into Shouto´s stomach and grew into his heart, freezing his blood in his veins and his tears on his face. His hands, clenched tightly into fists, trembled themselves back into open palms that clasped onto his kneecaps. He glared up at Endeavor with his one uncovered eye. ¨It´s _your_ fault. _You_ made her do that.¨

¨What," Endeavor said quietly, turning around to face his son, "did you just say."

" _YOU HEARD ME_!" Shouto screamed, flinging himself off his seat at Endeavor, " _YOU DID THIS!_ "

Shouto pounded his fists against Endeavor, again and again, sobbing from his uninjured eye, desperately wishing he was strong enough to hurt his father, hurt him like Endeavor had hurt his son and his wife and everyone he ever met. But nothing he did fazed his father, and Shouto felt Endeavor lift him roughly off the ground and sling him over one shoulder. "Foolish boy," he roughly whispered, and Shouto strained to hear, "soft-hearted idiot."

Shouto bounced up and down as Endeavor walked, and he pounded his fists futilely against his father's back. His tears dripped onto Endeavor's costume, running down his back and splashing onto the hardwood steps. After ascending the steps to the second floor, Endeavor flung Shouto's bedroom door open and just as roughly flung Shouto into his room. Shouto bounced on his bed, curled in a spiteful little ball. He glared at Endeavor, who stared blankly back. The two of them remained still for several minutes, or several eternities, before Endeavor sighed.

"I'll just have to beat it out of you, I suppose."

* * *

Across town, Midoriya Izuku was also getting something beaten out of him. However, it wasn't soft-hearted foolishness. Rather, it was dignity . Maybe teeth, too.

Izuku knew it was stupid to try and fight back against Kacchan, at least until his own Quirk came in, but he couldn't help it. Kacchan had been really mean to Light, and Izuku really liked Light and thought he had a nice face, and he'd told Kacchan to leave Light alone because Light was really nice. Kacchan had just laughed and pounded his fists together.

"Dumbass Deku," Kacchan had said, laughing cruelly as Light cowered behind Izuku and Izuku, trembling, tried to face their tormentor. "Trying to save your stupid Quirkless boyfriend."

"He isn't my _boyfriend_ , Kacchan!", Izuku said, trying and failing to keep the whine from his voice.

Kacchan snorted. "Yeah right. You're both a coupl'a Quirkless _fags_!"

"S-shut up, Kacchan!" Izuku squealed, causing Kacchan to laugh.

"C'mon," Light said, tugging at Izuku's shirtsleeve. "Let's go."

"Not 'til _he_ says sorry!" Izuku said, pointing at Kacchan with a trembling arm. Kacchan just laughed. "Okay, fine. Whatever."

He took a step closer to Izuku-extended his hand-and punched Izuku in the gut. Izuku doubled over in pain, and Kacchan laughed, kicking him in the shins. "That's what you get for thinking you could fight me, _dumbass_!"

He punched Izuku again-and again-and again, and Izuku was crying, not from pain but from anger, because he was unable to fight back, unable to resist, and no-one would save him.

After all, who would ever care about a Quirkless loser?

* * *

 **Really short, this is, but it's a prologue, not a proper chapter, so whatever. Anyway, if you have any opinions about this whatsoever, please review! I'll be rewriting the rest as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shouto arrived to school early on the first day, silently navigating the empty hallways on his way to class 1-A's homeroom. He nearly tripped over a pile of rags outside the door and sat in a desk in the back corner of the room. Head down, Shouto sighed and rubbed his bruised shoulders, releasing enough cold to numb the pain. For now.

Other students slowly trickled in, and they all found seats far from Shouto, as per usual. Even when he was younger and had gone outside to play, other children had actively avoided him. They always did. He allowed his mouth to twitch downward briefly, then went back to his impassive mask. The noise of the class enveloped him, but Shouto didn't mind.

Shouto couldn't mind.

A finger tapped his shoulder. Shouto lifted hs head and sat straight up, taking in the newcomer-a short boy, arm in a sling, dressed in a UA uniform, freckled face, green hair-and meeting his green eyes. The boy smiled nervously at him. "H-hey."

"Hello."

The boy muttered something to himself and drummed his fingers against his cast. "Is-is anyone sitting there," he said, gesturing at the desk beside Shouto's, "or is it taken?"

Shouto raised his eyebrow at the guy. "It's vacant."

The guy smiled at him again and sat down. "Cool. Uhm." He held out his cast toward Shouto. "I'm Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku."

Shouto stared at the cast for a moment, unsure of what to do. After a very long and awkward silence-Midoriya kept smiling at him-Shouto slowly stretched out his hand and knocked his fist against Midoriya's cast. Midoriya laughed a little, and Shouto felt his face turning red.

Well, more red.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I'm, uhm-"

Midoriya waved his cast through the air. "Don't be sorry, Todoroki-kun! It was just-" he snorted, "kind of awkward. But not bad."

Shouto thought about that for a moment and shrugged. It seemed legitimate. "Okay."

"Okay."

Shouto turned back to the front of the classroom. A couple people-a boy and a girl-came over and sat by Midoriya, keeping a distance from Shouto. Midoriya started talking to them, and Shouto slipped away again.

But then he saw Midoriya smiling at him again, from his peripheral vision. Shouto felt his face redden again, and ignored Midoriya.

Unfortunately, it turned out to be harder than he assumed. Much harder.

* * *

 **Hi. I'm alive. Read, review. Please. I survive on reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku hunched over his desk, scribbling out his math homework as fast as possible. He didn't have anywhere to be, really, but he got a certain satisfaction from completing his work in the time it took for Aizawa-sensei to extricate himself from his sleeping-bag. However, his right arm was still a wreck from the urban combat exercise-not broken, just sore-forcing him to make do with his left. His writing looped and smeared-

 _snap!_

-and his pencil broke. The lead shot across the classroom and vanished into Yaoyorozu's ponytail. Izuku stared, slightly agape, not knowing what to do.

 _Should I just ignore it? Should I say something? Should I grab it surreptitiously? Should I throw another in there so it doesn't get lonely? Should I set her hair on fire and blame Kacchan?_

"You're muttering again."

Izuku jolted when Todoroki-consistently 3rd to class-spoke. He'd been too engaged in his rambling train of thought to hear him approach, as was their routine: Izuku would be working, or reading, or texting Light (the only person he knew who was up earlier than him). Todoroki would come into class, Izuku would hear him and extend his fist for a bump, they wouldn't speak to one another unless necessary. Of course, none of this had been officially established, but after a couple weeks it seemed rote to them both.

Izuku held out his fist. Todoroki awkwardly tapped it and sat down, gingerly. Izuku noted this with detached interest, just as he always noted how Todoroki moved-like a burned tiger; cautious and delicate, but still confident and dangerous. And how he always made sure his sleeves and pant legs were fully…enlengthened? Long? Covering?

Izuku noticed everything. Especially how, if he looked out of the corner of his eye at _just_ the right time, he could catch a glimpse of Todoroki bending over to stow his bag beneath his desk. Fortunately, he'd figured out what was the right time fairly easily.

Uraraka and Iida entered together and took their seats next to Izuku. "Hey Deku-kun!"

"H-hey, Uraraka. Hey Iida."

Iida inclined his head at Izuku and sat stiffly. Iida was always stiff. Nothing he ever did was fluid, or even relaxed. Although, stiff probably _was_ his relaxed. Meanwhile, Uraraka was always fluid, always in motion. Her hands flapped like butterflies whenever she got excited, which was often, and she would often slap Izuku or Iida on the shoulder to emphasize a point.

"How is your arm, Midoriya-kun?" Iida asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Izuku smiled at him and shook his arm a bit. "It's not broken, at least. J-just sore as hell."

"I still can't believe you pulled that off," said Asui as she took her seat by Uraraka-Izuku saw Iida and Todoroki simultaneously try to hide scowls-and fixed her unblinking gaze on Izuku, "I was sure you were gonna die."

"It was quite reckless, Midoriya," Iida said, while Uraraka nodded in agreement. Izuku felt his face flushing-he had been afraid of this, being confronted about his tactics during the practice the previous week. He opened his mouth to respond-

"He knows."

-but was interrupted by Todoroki. At once, every head in the classroom swiveled to face him. Todoroki sighed and stared straight ahead as he spoke. "It was incredibly dangerous and reckless, but it won, technically. And it's not like it broke any of _your_ arms."

"T-thanks, Todoroki-kun."

"Don't thank me," Todoroki said, "I still think it was incredibly stupid."

"Oh, well…thanks anyway."

Todoroki sighed, sounding exhausted.

The classroom was uncomfortably still and silent for a moment, as everyone searched for something to say. Fortunately, they were all relieved of the social burden when Aizawa-sensei unzipped his sleeping-bag, rolled under his desk, and started shouting at the silent classroom to shut up.

Izuku glanced at Todoroki, who determinedly looked straight ahead.

* * *

Three hours later, the lunch bell rang. Izuku hurried out of the classroom, nearly stepping on Present Mic's blue suede shoes. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Izuku shouted over his shoulder, scoping out the hallway for- _there he was_. Todoroki was walking to lunch, and he continued staring straight ahead as Izuku walked up to him and tried to catch his eye. They made it all the way to the lunchroom doors before Todoroki sighed and stepped out of the flow of people to talk to Izuku. "What?"

Izuku took a deep breath, trying to regain the oxygen lost keeping up with Todoroki's strides. "I-I-we…need to talk. Can we?"

Todoroki just stared at Izuku for an uncomfortable moment, then sighed and turned to the courtyard doors. "Fine. Quickly."

Izuku smiled at his back, and they walked out to the courtyard, a small space filled with concrete benches, cherry trees, and a small koi pond. If it weren't for the couples tasting each other's teeth on every bench but one, it would be extremely peaceful.

They walked to the unoccupied bench and sat down-Izuku straight-backed and energetic, Todoroki slouching, legs crossed. He turned his burnt side to face Izuku. "So?"

Izuku took another deep breath before he spoke. "I-"

"Wait. If this is about earlier, I-"

"It's not!" Izuku said, waving his hands about frantically. "It's not!"

Todoroki grunted and crossed his legs a bit tighter. Izuku pressed on. "I just…I have a question."

Todoroki inclined his head.

"Are-" Izuku sighed, "are we…friends?"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes slightly. "Friends? I-"

"B-because," Izuku stammered, releasing every word in his mouth all once, "I mean, we sit by each other and we talk sometimes and we-"

"-'ve never," Todoroki sighed, "had…friends before. I don't know if we are."

"Oh." For a moment, Izuku felt profoundly sad for Todoroki. Never had friends? Then, he mentally wiped away those thoughts and smiled at his friend. "Well…I say we are. Okay?"

Silence. Several long, unblinking, unbroken moments of utter stillness. Then, "Okay."

Izuku grinned at Todoroki.

Todoroki…attempted to smile back.

It was, honestly, a little cute and a little scary.

* * *

 **Much like our Todo-baby, amirite? Anyway, I am an eldritch monstrosity that solely consumes fanfic reviews. Feed me, and I shall allow your world to survive a bit longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shouto slunk across the threshold of his house- _not_ , he thought every time it came across his mind, _my home_ -as quietly as possible, hoping beyond hope that Endeavor- _not my father_ -was still working. He shut the door as quietly as possible and removed his shoes, listening for Endeavor. Subtlety was _not_ his strong suit.

A floorboard creaked

Shouto tensed

moments passed like years

and then

nothing.

Shouto sighed. The sound echoed off the walls of the empty house, joined by the sound of his feet slapping against the floor as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. He slid the door back and closed it tightly.

A rainstorm had started outside.

Shouto dropped his stuff and walked to the window-no, he didn't walk. He was _pulled_ to the window, pulled by an unknown and inexorable force. He laid a trembling hand on the glass as the first fat drops smacked into it.

Something hot and wet pricked up behind his eyes.

"No," Shouto growled aloud, swiping at his watery eyes, " _no_. God-" he tore his hand away from the glass "-damn it." and yanked the curtains down over it. He hadn't cried in years, hadn't shown that sort of weakness in years. Endeavor would lose his mind, and Shouto wouldn't allow himself to be broken by something as innocuous as a fucking storm.

Growling internally at his own idiocy, Shouto flung himself on the bed. All of his homework was already done, and he didn't feel like training. Endeavor had the only TV in the house in a locked office (he'd always used entertainment as the carrot when raising Shouto).

So…phone. Shouto whipped his out and languidly scrolled through it. News. News. Nothing entertaining, no-one outside of his family to text. Not like he had any-

 _"Are we friends?"_

 _"I say we are."_

-Midoriya. Midoriya had basically declared them friends earlier. Shouto stared at his phone for a moment before sliding it in his pocket.

Objective for tomorrow: Get Midoriya Izuku's number.

For some reason, the thought made Shouto smile.

Just a little.

* * *

 **Okay, this took forever. Apparently, drafting actually takes time-who knew?!**

 **Anyway, this was gonna be longer, but I broke it into two chapters to keep the flow.**

 **Please review-even if it's negative, I love hearing your thoughts! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku flung the door open. "Mom! I'm home!"

"I'm in here, hun!" his mom shouted from the kitchen. Izuku removed his shoes, set his bag down in the entryway, and walked to their kitchen/dining-room. His mother was busy at the stove, somehow simultaneously playing a game on her phone, chopping vegetables, and crushing up herbs. Izuku kissed her on the cheek and she ruffled his hair. "How was school?"

"It was really great," Izuku said, getting an orange from the basket by the fridge, "Aizawa-sensei spent all class trying to cancel Hagaruke-san's Quirk because she bragged he couldn't."

"Which one is Hagaruke again?"

Izuku bit into his orange without peeling it. "Invisible one."

"Ah."

She set the vegetables on the stove and turned the heat on low. "Gotta cook it slow," she mumbled, "or it'll burn." She flung a dishtowel over her shoulder and walked past Izuku, to where she'd set a cup on the counter. En route, she smacked Izuku on the shoulder with the towel. "Speaking of."

He swallowed a hunk of orange. "Yeah?"

He heard her take a drink of her juice. She was always guzzling grape juice-Izuku used to as well, but Mineta had ruined it for him-although, it was better than when she'd briefly taken up chain-smoking when he was eleven. "Speaking of burnt, how's that Todoroki kid?"

The fruit in Izuku's mouth didn't know whether to go out or in. After a brief debate with itself, it decided on _in_. He gasped, clutching at his throat. Was it in his trachea? Was he gonna _die_?!

Inko whacked her son on the back a couple times, until he hacked it back up and swallowed it properly. He whirled in his chair to face her. "Christ on a bike, Mom!"

"What? Kid's got burns. You told me so yourself!"

"I can't even begin to process the logic involved in that statement," Izuku muttered, "and by the way, he's fine."

"Hm." Inko gulped down the rest of her juice. "May wanna put the orange down, hun. I'm being shocking again."

Izuku did as he was told.

"What kind of fine? Fine as in 'he's doing okay', fine as in 'I don't know', or fine as in 'damn, he's fine'?"

Izuku smacked a hand against his forehead. "Oh my god, _Mom_."

"What?" Inko asked, ruffling his hair again. "It's okay to be gay."

"I know that, mother, you told me when I was ten."

"But," she pressed on, "I didn't tell you about when _your father_ -"

Izuku jumped up out of his chair so fast, Iida would be jealous. "I HAVE HOMEWORK!" He raced to his room, snatching his bag along the way, and flung himself across his bed. He could still hear his mom laughing in the other room.

"Christ alive," Izuku muttered, dropping his bag on the floor next to his bed. His phone went off in his pocket and he laboriously extricated it and stared at the screen.

Light Imagay

3:52 PM

 _Hey. What's up?_

Izuku unlocked the screen and typed as quickly as his sore fingers would allow.

Mini-Might

3:52 PM

 _Nothing. My arm still hurts._

The phone went quiet for a moment before buzzing again.

Light Imagay

3:54 PM

 _I wonder why._

Mini-Might

3:54 PM

 _Shut uppppppppppp_

Light was typing. Izuku set his phone aside and pulled out his homework-Present Mic had them reading his "favorite book": _A Storm of Swords_. He really didn't care that it wasn't the first in the series.

Light Imagay

3:58 PM

 _How's your fancy hero school :p ? Is Bakugou still a prick?_

Izuku, relieved, set aside the novel.

Mini-Might

3:59 PM

 _Kacchan's…gotten better._

Light Imagay

4:00 PM

 _Because he's genuinely nicer, or because he's no longer the strongest one around, and someone will stop him from being a dickhead?_

Mini-Might

4:02 PM

 _He's definitely not the strongest anymoee. That's Todoroki-kun._

Mini-Might

4:02 PM

 _*anymore_

Light Imagay

4:05 PM

 _I'm glad you're making new friends_

Light Imagay

4:05 PM

 _Deku_

Izuku stared at the phone for a moment and sighed. He pushed it away, focusing on his work. Light would get over it-he always reacted poorly when Izuku was with anyone else. The two had been inseparable in their youth, but as old friends do, they had started to drift apart a bit. At first, it bothered Izuku, but not since he'd befriended Uraraka and Iida.

And Todoroki.

Izuku sighed, shook Light and Todoroki out of his mind, and began his math homework. Midnight really let her sadistic side out in class. He worked until his mother called him down for dinner, which he ate mostly silently, Light's words hanging over him like a shroud.

Later that night, after he went to bed, Izuku stared out the window at the moon. The silvery light pierced his eyes, shooting rays of purple into them.

 _It looks like Todoroki's eye…_

* * *

 **Oh hai guys! I don't have much to say here besides "Hey! Do you like Skyrim? If so, check out my new story, _A New Midnight_! It's like if Christopher Nolan was adapting Skyrim to film but knew very little about Skyrim! Please review this story! I love you guys."**

 **Unrelated, but I kinda changed Inko's personality, and by "changed her personality" I mean "turned her into my own mother."**


	6. Chapter 6

Shouto stared into the bathroom mirror. Traced his reflected scar. Met his eyes. "Just _talk_ to him," he whispered. The reflection replied, "it can't be _that_ bad."

Shouto sighed. Even he couldn't psych himself up.

Why he was so bent on this course, he couldn't say. But he knew he _had to_ get Midoriya's phone number. He had to, to get closer to Midoriya.

For some reason.

"SHOUTO!" Endeavor bellowed from below. "STOP PREENING AND GET TO SCHOOL!" Shouto grunted and exited. Then, he popped briefly back in to fix his hair. Even though Midoriya's was crazy.

"SHOUTO!"

"Coming!" Shouto hollered back as he walked downstairs. Endeavor was standing in the entryway, adjusting his suit. "Took you long enough," the "hero" groused, "we only have the one bathroom."

"Sorry, Father."

Endeavor tossed Shouto his bag. "Here. You know, next time you decide to act like a faggot, you could at least be quick about it."

"Thank you, Father. Sorry, Father."

His father grunted and kicked the door open. "Get your ass to school and make me proud, boy."

"Yes, Father. Goodbye, Father."

Shouto walked to school as quickly as he could, allowing his strides to burn away his anger at Endeavor. And at himself. He was just as powerful, if not more than, the old man. And yet, he was powerless against him. His docile fury carried him all the way to UA. He entered the school, walked past Asui by the bathrooms (she croaked in greeting), and eased the classroom door open. Yaoyorozu was sitting straightbacked in her desk, and Midoriya- -

"Hey Todoroki-kun!"- -

was behind him. Shouto jolted a little and resisted the urge to freeze him. Instead, he simply stepped into the classroom and aside, to allow Midoriya through. They walked to their desks together, Shouto awkwardly glancing at Midoriya every couple seconds. Fortunately, the seemingly-cavernous room was actually just…well, a room. The pair sat, Midoriya chattering happily as Shouto fidgeted.

"- -but really, I think your father-"

" _Midoriya_! _Shut up_!" Shouto snapped, rounding on the smaller boy. Midoriya halted midsentence. His jaw dropped and quivered slightly, in time with his lip.

"S-sorry, To-Todoroki-kun." He mumbled. "I sh-should learn just stop talking." He turned away from Shouto. "I'll leave you alone."

Midoriya sniffed quietly.

Shouto, panicked, reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "You're fine. I just…" he sighed, "don't…want to talk about Ende- - _my father_. Please."

"Oh," Midoriya said, brightening up slightly. "Yeah, that probably would suck, having such a famous father. Like, can you imagine if All Might had a kid?"

Shouto cast a glace at Midoriya. _Now that you mention it…_ "Awful."

"Awful," Midoriya agreed. There was a buzzing sound, and he yanked his phone from his pocket, wincing slightly. Shouto watched him text-he avoided using his injured hand as much as possible.

"Midoriya-kun," Shouto said, "does your hand still hurt?"

"Hm?" Midoriya looked up briefly from his phone. "Oh, yeah. It's s-still sore."

Shouto grunted. Midoriya slid his phone away. "Sorry. Just my friend Light."

Shouto raised his remaining eyebrow. "Light?"

"Yeah," Midoriya laughed, "his parents must've hated him as a kid. But he's really cool."

Shouto grunted again, feeling something unpleasant swell in his throat, like bile. He swallowed it down, before suddenly recalling his mission. "Can I have your phone number?"

"Mm?" Midoriya looked at him, and all of a sudden Shouto felt very…was he sweaty? Or just nervous?

"Because I only have my Endeavor- _father_ 's-number, and he's the worst person ever," Shouto said quickly, before adding "to talk to."

Midoriya laughed a little. "At least you can talk to him. Here," he said, scrawling his phone number on the corner of Shouto's desk. Shouto carefully put it in his phone.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

 **Oh hai Mark! This my story. Please give good reviews if respect my vision. If not, keep your stupid comments in your pockets. People who leave negative reviews are TEARING ME APART!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry blossoms fell around Izuku. As they landed on the ground, they made a musical sound. The sound of a piano, or an organ. Like he heard on TV sometimes.

His feet crunched in the blossoms. He followed his path, although he didn't know the end.

The blossoms led him to a throng of people, dressed in black. As he made his way to the empty front seats, the people turned to glare at him. He didn't know why, he hadn't done anything, hadn't killed whoever they were mourning- -

The coffin tipped over- -

an emaciated, blonde, unsmiling man fell from it.

Izuku screamed and fell backwards. The body twitched slightly, it's face contorting into a horrible rictus grin.

" _Smile, young Midoriya._ "

Izuku scrambled away, trying to summon One for All- -nothing, nothing happened- -

" _Smile…to hide the fear inside_."

* * *

"but she wouldn't even check it!" Iida exclaimed, jabbing a chopstick at Uraraka. "Can you believe it?"

"I'll believe anything as long as it gets you to shut up, Tenya." Uraraka teased, sipping her tea. Iida humphed and returned to his meal. "I'm just saying, it is _highly_ unfair of her to- -"

Uraraka rolled her eyes at Izuku, who barely suppressed a giggle. Laughing at Iida's expense only made him ramble more aggressively. His phone buzzed.

Light Imagay

11:49 AM

 _Hey_

Izuku sighed and tucked it back into his pocket, before disinterestedly returning to his meal.

"Light again?" Uraraka asked kindly.

"Yeah. I just- -" Izuku groaned and bit his lip, "I just don't know why he's so, so _mad_ about me having friends here. And he's impossible to talk to."

Uraraka shrugged. "I dunno, Deku. Just give him some time to get used to it? _Ooh_!" her eyes lit up suddenly, and Izuku was very afraid. "Maybe we could all hang out! You and me and Tenya and Light and oh, that's sad."

Izuku followed her gaze over to another table, where Todoroki Shouto was sitting. Alone. Just staring into the middle distance.

"You two are friends, right Deku?"

"Huh?" Izuku snapped out of…whatever he'd been in…and faced Uraraka.

"You and Todoroki. Friends?"

"Well…y-yeah, I guess so." Izuku mumbled.

Uraraka waved a hand at Todoroki. "So, yunno, ask him to sit with us. He's making me sad."

Izuku's face suddenly felt very warm. "I, uh, well, y-you see, w-w-w-we, uhm, I, that is, uhm- -"

Uraraka tilted her head as Izuku struggled to get out more than one syllable at a time. When he trailed off, withered under her amused gaze, she said "Oh my god."

"W-what?"

Uraraka stifled a giggle. "That was _adorable_."

"Wuh? I, I- -"

She laughed, smacking her palm against the table. "Just go ask if he wants to sit with us, okay? Please? I'd do it, but," her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "he kinda scares me."

"Oh, uh, okay. Y-yeah."

Izuku stood up, legs shaking like a jelly factory in an earthquake, although the factory itself wouldn't be shaking, and was jelly even made in factories, he was walking over to Todoroki, or was the building made from jelly, he was nearly there, but that was stupid, "Wudjaliketersihwihdus?!"

Todoroki furrowed his brow and shot Izuku a glance. "What?"

"I, uh, I, we, uhm, Uraraka, you see, table, we,"

Todoroki raised his eyebrow at Izuku. "Do you need a moment?"

Izuku nodded ferociously. He took several deep breaths, calmed down, and spoke again. "Would-would you like, to, uhm, s-sit with us? A-at our table?" He pointed behind him. "There. By, uh, the windows…so, yunno…s-sunlight."

Todoroki picked up his tray and stood. "Okay."

"A-awesome!" _Come **on** Izuku you were just talking to him earlier, why are you a wreck now?! _"It's, uhm, here." Izuku sort-of led Todoroki over to the table and gestured at the empty spot next to Iida. "T-there ya go?"

"Thanks," Todoroki said blankly as he slid into the seat. He shared a nod with Iida and resumed munching on his food. Uraraka smiled at him.

Nothing.

The smile faltered. "Uh. How's life, Todoroki-kun?"

Todoroki shrugged and silently slurped a noodle down. "Living." A pause, then, "H-how're you…" Izuku got the sense he was searching for her name "…Uraraka?"

She beamed. "I'm great! My mom- -"

As Uraraka talked and Todoroki listened perfunctorialy, Izuku took the opportunity to examine him. _Really_ examine him, like he hadn't done since they'd met. Surface details weren't enough for him- -he wanted to know more. A survival mechanism.

Todoroki only made eye contact for a moment, before his eyes darted away. He kept his arms and legs tucked in as much as possible. He ate quickly and viciously. He was always scanning the room.

It was, Izuku realized, a familiar behavior pattern.

Todoroki was expecting an attack. He was making sure he was prepared- -not to resist, necessarily. But to weather it. It was familiar, because it was Izuku.

Izuku's eyes widened. A little suspicion niggled it's way into the back of his head.

 _Todoroki acts like me in middle school . Todoroki has some issue with his father._

 _I have to find out what's going on._

* * *

 **Oh Izuku, you adorable cinnamon roll. Oh Shouto, you badass Woobie. Oh Endeavor, you abusive shitbag.**

 **I need a song for this fic. Please suggest something, so I can stop listening to "God's Gonna Cut You Down" and writing scenes where Endeavor gets the flamin' shit kicked outta him.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Everyone! Organize yourselves according to The Chart!"

Iida was viciously stalking around, shouting and waving a piece of paper. The class grumbled, shifting in anticipation as the bus approached. When the door swung open, Iida was promptly brushed past, his Chart spinning to the ground.

Shouto quickly made his way to the back of the bus, his classmates parting before him. He sat down in the very back, the four seats that every highschooler instinctively knows are reserved for troubled people or disgusting couples- -

Midoriya flung himself down by Shouto.

 _Shit._

"Hi!" the green-haired boy said brightly. Shouto grunted in reply.

"Every place else seems to be taken, so…"

Shouto quickly scanned the bus, noting at least seven empty seats. Iida and Uraraka took one right in front of him, followed by Asui and Kirishima. Shouto sighed internally; it was hard to be alone when _every person in class_ wanted to be near- -

Midoriya. That was it. They were here for Midoriya, not Shouto. He was incidental; no awkward conversation like the other day at lunch.

After the class was settled, Aizawa-sensei stood up at the front. Instantly, the chatter ceased.

"All right," Aizawa said, "we're gonna be on this bus for about an hour. Try not to kill anyone, okay?" And with that, he collapsed in his seat and passed out.

 _Oh, yay._

Asui, Kirishima, Uraraka, and Iida made idle chatter, to meaningless for Shouto to truly process it. Midoriya occasionally jumped in, but mostly, he simply sat in silence by Shouto, humming along to the music he was playing through his phone.

Shouto allowed his mind to wander, not into thought, but into blankness. A comforting state of non-consciousness, free of memory and- -

his phone buzzed

he yanked it clumsily from his pocket, fearing it would be a random message from Endeavor

but no.

The number was unknown, but listed as a contact.

 _Midoriya_

Shouto quickly went into his Settings to set Midoriya's number as "Midoriya" (Endeavor had never put much emphasis on imagination in non-combat situations), before opening the message.

Midoriya

11:38 AM

 _You okay?_

Shouto frowned at the shorter boy as he typed

Todo-kun

11:38 AM

 _Of course. Why wouldn't I be?_

Midoriya

11:39 AM

 _I may be hallucinating_

Midoriya

11:39 AM

 _but for a moment, it looked like you were smiling_

Shouto stared at his phone, not knowing what to say. He felt…unsettled. Like someone had ripped his legs off. He turned to look at Midoriya, who smiled and bumped his shoulder against Shouto's. Shouto…well, he tried his level best to muster a smile. It was a valiant effort.

Midoriya laughed, removed an earbud. Scooted closer to Shouto to be heard over the noise.

"Wanna listen? It'll sorta…silence all the other sound. Keep it from overwhelming you."

Shouto stared for a moment, and attempted another smile. Midoriya laughed, "I'll take that as a yes," popped the earbud into Shouto's ear. Sound flooded through it, drowning out everything but the music and the faint sound of Midoriya breathing next to him.

 _No warning sign_

 _No alibi_

 _We faded faster than the speed of light_

Shouto attempted another smile. Midoriya laughed a little, knocked against his shoulder.

 _Took our chance, crashed and burned_

 _No, we'll never ever learn_

He leaned his head against the window, watching the street zip past under them. Saw his reflection. No blank mask. No scar. Just him and Midoriya. Midoriya, who smiled at him once more and leaned back, whispering along with whoever was singing.

 _I fell apart_

 _But got back up again._

* * *

 **First off, the song is "Alibi" by 30 Seconds to Mars. I do not own it, do not claim to, et cetera, et al. I do however love it and find it fitting.**

 **This chapter originally had a lot more…"plot" in it. But I kept either writing it shitty, or ending up on a cute moment. I decided, yunno what, I'ma leave it cute. Y'all deserve it.**

 **Also, Rina, thank you so much for your kind review, and I'm a dude. An Anonymous Person, Endeavor will suffer. Eventually.**

 **Y'all know the drill. Read, review, red panda, love you guys. FOR MOTHER RUSSIA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Izuku shoveled chicken into his mouth, while Iida and Uraraka chattered.

"- -do you think we're doing today? I swear to God, if it's another one of those tests- -"

"- -I doubt Aizawa-sensei would do that to us twi-actually, no, I don't doubt at all that he would do that multiple times- -"

"- -at least All Might will be there- -"

 _I wouldn't bet on that. He may've worn himself out this morning._

Todoroki shrugged at Izuku, his white hair glistening in the sunlight streaming through the cafeteria windows. Izuku raised his eyebrow at the scarred boy, who leaned a bit closer to be heard over the dull roar of the student body.

"Did you talk to the reporters outside?"

 _Jesus tits, no_. The mob of press members had swarmed him as soon as he reached the school gates, asking inane questions about All Might. "'Is All Might a good teacher? Does he set an example for your class? How's he feel about texting in class?'"

 _Well, he's trying his best but he's clearly inexperienced, of course he's a good example, teaches more about heroism than anyone but Aizawa-sensei, I wish those two got along, I don't know, no-one is brave enough to text in class here, what a dumb question, is this your first day as a reporter? It's UA for god's sake._

Well, that was what he _tried_ to say. What came out was more like "WELLeetrisbuseexperinSCUSEME!", before he shouldered through the befuddled crowd and into the school.

"No. I- -ah, I went around them."

Todoroki inclined his head.

"I'm, ah- -really, really good, at, yunno, going. . .around. . .things. . ."

Izuku felt every cell of blood in his body rush to his face, and he stared determinately at his food. Todoroki chuckled, just a bit, and Izuku flushed harder. _Fuck, he's laughing at me_.

"They didn't even try to talk to me." For just a moment, Todoroki sounded wistful. "I don't know why. Is it my face? Is it scary?"

 _Yeah, probably._

"No, definitely not!" Izuku said, a bit too loudly, snapping his head up to stare Todoroki. . .well, not to stare him in the eye, but to look very hard at the bridge of his nose. "Your face is not scary. Not unless you, like, wore. . .clown makeup or something. Then you'd be scare. Scary."

With furrowed brows, Todoroki took a bite of fish and pointed at his face. "I've a massive scar and- -what is it? _Resting bitch face_? Uraraka?"

"Yeah, you've got major resting bitch face."

"Thank you." He turned back to Izuku. "I don't think I need clown makeup to have a scary face."

Izuku pursed his lips a little. "Well, I do. Think so, I mean. And the other thing. Need clown makeup to be scary. I have a non-threatening face."

"Well, thank yo- -" Todoroki paused, midsentence. "Wait. Are- -are you afraid of clowns?"

Suddenly, Uraraka was right next to Izuku, arm slung over his slumped shoulders. "Has he not told you? He's _horrified_ of them!"

 _. . .the hell, Ochako._

Todoroki made a _humph_ ing noise. "Can't blame you. I've always hated them."

"See!" Izuku leaned close to Todoroki. "Between you and me, I think only villains are clowns. Or are clowns villains?"

"Or are you just a pussy?"

"Or am I just a- _hey_!"

"I have never understood the fear of clowns." Iida said. "They're just people in facepaint."

"No. They. Are. _Not_." Izuku hissed. "They are _evil_."

Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki all looked at each other and shrugged. Izuku glowered at them in turn as he ate. The table settled into a sort of comfortable silence.

Todoroki had opened his mouth to say something- - _without even being prompted, what progress_ \- -when suddenly- -

 _BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

\- -a shrieking noise filled the air. Students cried out and stood up, and the faculty members tried to usher them into the hall. Older students assisted, and Izuku heard a shout of "It's the intruder alarm!"

"Intruder?", Uraraka shouted. "Here?"

"Maybe it's a villain!" Izuku replied. "Let's get out of here!"

The four of them joined the stream of students heading out of the cafeteria. Hundreds of tight-packed bodies jostled, shoved and pushed for position, shouting to be heard over the din, Todoroki was swallowed up by the crowd and vanished from sight behind them, Iida somehow ended up ahead, shouting back at Uraraka and Izuku. Uraraka grabbed Izuku's hand, and they clutched tight and forged ahead. The mass of frantic students shoved them about like minnows in a tsunami, and the pair found themselves getting closer and closer to the windows- -

a large student slammed into them- -

Uraraka was gone.

Izuku looked frantically around, trying to spot her, but it was no use. He was too short, and moving too fast, to get more than a glimpse of anyone. Elbows and knees slammed into him, and someone was floating over the crowd- - _floating?_

It was Iida, hovering above the morass, his calf-engines burning bright as he spun, out of control, towards the door at the end of the hallway. Uraraka must have given him a boost- - _where the hell is she?_

Iida collided with the wall above the door and spread his arms out, gripping on the wall as best he could. " _LISTEN UP!_ ", he bellowed over the din. " _EVERYBODY! LISTEN!_ "

There was a slight dip in the noise of the crowd. Iida sighed and shouted at what Izuku felt should've been his opening volume, " _EVERYONE SHUT THE **FUCK** UP!_"

Everyone shut the fuck up.

" _THANK YOU,_ " Iida said, battling the alarm for "Loudest Thingy in Earshot". " _WE ARE NOT UNDER ATTACK. THE PRESS SOMEHOW GOT IN. EVERYONE REMAIN CALM AND HEAD BACK TO CLASS TO WAIT._ "

Those closest to the windows turned to look. " _HE'S RIGHT!_ ", someone cried. A collective sigh echoed through the hall as the students slowly dispersed, headed back to their homerooms to wait out the alarm. Izuku stood, stock-still, staring up at Iida, who held himself above the door until no-one was passing under it anymore, and then dropped down and landed on all fours, panting. Izuku rushed over and helped him to his feet. "Oh my _god_ , Iida!", he said, but before he could finish, a tiny projectile person knocked him aside and threw her arms around Iida.

"I told you you could do it, Tenya!", Uraraka cried. Iida blushed and stammered, as Todoroki walked over and nodded at him.

"Nice."

"Well, ah, uhm, yes, thank you, Todoroki." Iida said, trying to free himself from Uraraka, "but, well, ahm- -"

 _He's turned into me!_

"- -you see, it was Uraraka-chan who, ahm, noticed the reporters. She floated me over."

"Yeah," Izuku said, as the quartet started walking, "but you totally took control of the situation. It was great!"

"Yes, well. . .thank you, Midoriya-kun." Iida said stiffly. "Let's. . .get back to class, shall we?"

* * *

His heart was beating out of his chest. Between resigning as class president in favor of Iida, who looked ready to cry at the time, and now. . .Todoroki. Well, no, this wasn't normal "near-Todoroki" heart-beating, which he was growing accustomed to. No, this was "acting-cool-around-Todoroki", which was worse, because there was a façade involved.

Todoroki bobbed his head along with the music, staring out the window. His face was, as usual, utterly expressionless. When the song ended, Izuku pulled his phone from his pocket to see what was next- -

Good With Grenades

 _Bruises and Bitemarks_

\- -and promptly yanked the earbud from Todoroki's ear. _Don't wanna freak him out._ Todoroki turned to face Izuku, his brows furrowed.

"S-sorry," Izuku said, trying hard not to blush or giggle or die, "tha-that-the song, it's, uhm, not actually very good, I, ahm. . ." he trailed off as Todoroki shrugged and turned to face out the window again. The roar of the crowded bus picked up again, and Todoroki seemed to flinch slightly.

A pang of something sharp and blue went through Izuku's heart. He skipped to the next song- -

The Cranberries

 _Linger_

\- -and tapped Todoroki on the shoulder, offering the earbud again.

Todoroki stared at it for a moment, then raised his mismatched eyes to Izuku's. Izuku, with great difficulty, met his gaze, nearly flinching away from the awkwardness of looking someone in the eye.

For just a second, they sat there, staring into each other's eyes.

Todoroki took the earbud and slipped it into his ear.

Izuku sighed silently, scooted _just a bit_ closer, and let the sound wash over him.

* * *

About forty minutes later, the bus pulled to a stop. Aizawa somehow managed to stand up without leaving his sleeping-bag, and grimaced at the class. "Alright, single file into the facility."

Todoroki removed the earbud from his ear and handed it to Izuku, who turned his phone off and tucked the whole mess into his pocket.

"I liked that last song. What was it called?"

"Hm?" They stood up and started filing off the bus, following Iida and Uraraka as they chattered. "Oh, it was, ahm. . . _Sugar We're Goin' Down_ , by Fall Out Boy."

"It doesn't really sound like. . .like music you would listen to."

Izuku laughed a bit, a wild noise that bubbled up from his throat, and shrugged. "Yeah, uh. Light introduced me to a bunch'a bands during his emo phase. He got out of it, but I never did, at least. . .with the music. . .yeah."

Todoroki nodded slowly and picked up his stride, exiting the bus ahead of Izuku.

The class was gathered in front of a massive blue and gold dome that must've covered at least an acre of land. Aizawa unzipped his sleeping-bag and tucked it under his arm. "Is everyone here? Better question, do I care?"

The students shared an uncomfortable look.

"I do not."

With that, Aizawa turned around and trudged into the building, his students trailing behind him. When they reached the door, Aizawa shoved it open and propped it, allowed the kids to stream in, and then closed it again.

The class collectively gasped.

The building was truly massive, and a spectacle like none they'd ever seen. They were standing on a raised area, with clear views of everything- -the massive waterslide, dotted with rocks; the artificial lake with a ship floating atop it; what appeared to be cities in the midst of a hurricane and a raging fire; a torn-up city with spikes of jagged rock dotting it's landscape; and in the center of it all, a simple, open area, bordered on one side by a forest, and on the other, a lake.

"Wow," Izuku said aloud.

"Indeed," Iida muttered, his mouth slightly agape, "I knew UA had incredible facilities, but nothing like this."

"Class," Aizawa said, drawing their attention back to him (for a second Izuku could've sworn he saw Aizawa smile), "please welcome your guest instructor, 13!"

Izuku _may_ have peed himself. Just a little.

" _Oh my god_ ," he said not-so-quietly, "the rescue hero 13?! Well that explains the set-up of the compound, we're obviously being trained in disaster relief operations, oh my _god_ this is awesome- -"

Everyone was staring at him Izuku reddened and clapped his hands over his mouth.

"He's right," said a new voice, as the top of a space suit became visible over the edge of their vantage point. It was 13, ascending a staircase, eyes narrowed in a friendly fashion. "I _am_ the rescue hero 13, and you _are_ being prepared for disaster relief." The hero reached their group and indicated the whole compound with a grandiose gesture. "Welcome to the USJ! The Unforeseen Simulation Joint! I-" the hero's eyes narrowed more, in shock. "-need a word woth Aizawa-sensei real quick."

The two teachers stepped aside and conversed in low voices. Aizawa held up three fingers, and 13 nodded slowly. The pair stepped back to rejoin the group.

"Well!" 13 said, clapping. "We're going to go through to zones as a class, then I'll split you up- -"

a crackling sound split the air

a line of what looked like black lightning appeared in the center area of the USJ, far below them

and then it widened

into a wall of purple smoke

with baleful yellow eyes

and out of it, poured dozens of people

\- -"what the?" 13 said, turning his back to the class.

"Villains," Aizawa said softly.

"What the hell?!" Kirishima butted in, shoving through the class. "Villains? I thought this was _disaster_ training."

"They're real villains," Yaoyouozu interjected. "Aren't they?"

Aizawa slowly nodded. Kirishima gulped and stepped back. The teachers took a step forward, and a honeyed voice rang out around the compound, deep and powerful.

"Good afternoon!" The purple smoke being twisted higher into the air, locking eyes with the class. "We are the League of Villains, and we are here to destroy you." If the smoke-man had a face, he would be smirking. "Please, fight back. It makes this so much more fun."

The students were paralyzed, as more and more villains, nearly a hundred, poured into the USJ. Aizawa, however, simply slid his goggles onto his eyes. "14," he said, his voice hard, "protect the students. Send someone for help- -if they've managed to get on campus, they probably have a way to jam communications. Kaminari?"

The electric boy shook his head. "Nothing."

"Damnation," Aizawa growled. "Anyway. Keep them safe. I'll deal with the strays."

He took a step closer to the edge of the platform-thingy. Izuku rushed forward. " _Wait_! Aizawa-sensei, they'll tear you apart! Your Quirk is good for one on one combat and ambushes, not- -"

Aizawa smirked and held up a hand. "Midoriya, Quirks are tools, not crutches. They have many uses. Besides," he said, gathering up his scarf- - _a capture weapon_ \- -in one hand, "I've got more than one trick up my sleeve."

He ran at the edge of the platform, landed one foot on the railing, and flung himself over, into the crowd of villains below. Izuku rushed to the edge, gripped by terror. Below, a trio of villains had assembled out of the morass. " _Shooting squad, take aim_!", one cried. Izuku closed his eyes, expecting Aizawa to get torn to pieces- -

" _Hey, what happened to my Quirk?!_ "

\- -and promptly opened them again, just in time to see Aizawa's foot slam into one villain's face- -the other two spun to face him- -he ducked just as one sprayed bullets from his fingertips, catching his companion in the shoulder- -Aizawa's scarf wrapped around the finger-gun villain and slammed him into the injured one. The other villains swarmed toward Aizawa, activating their Quirks- -and one by one, their Quirks vanished. The villains cried out, and Aizawa slammed into the crowd, sending his opponents flying and sprawling.

" _IDIOTS!_ ", shouted a high, raspy voice, barely audible over the din, " _THAT'S ERASER HEAD! A PRO! HE CAN CANCEL YOUR QUIRKS BY LOOKING AT YOU!_ "

Aizawa ducked under an outstretched fist and slammed his elbow into his attacker's groin, while his scarf pulled two villains into a violent impact with his feet. A monstrous four-armed man made from rock jumped at the teacher. " _Bet your Quirk can't affect a heteromorphic type like me!_ "

Aizawa ducked under the rock-man's wildly swinging arms. "No, but this will," he said, wrapping his scarf around the rock-man and yanking him in for a punch to the face, "so it really doesn't matter, does it?"

The rock-man went sprawling, and more villains engulfed Aizawa, who had them outclassed- -not one of them could lay a finger on him, and their Quirks were randomly being shut off. Izuku turned back to the class, a grin on his face. "He's kicking their asses!"

The students cheered briefly, but were cut off when a familiar crackling sound tore through the air. Several feet away, between the students and the door, the smoke-man appeared, swirling and glaring.

"Hello there, children," the smoke-man said, but 13 stepped in front of the class before he could speak.

"Kids, get behind me," the hero said, shoving Kirishima away and popping his fingertips off. " _BLACK HOLE!_ "

 _13's Quirk lets him suck in matter! Will it work on the villain? Will it **kill** him?_

A vortex formed in the air, sucking everything in it's path into 13's fingertip, including the smoke-man, who laughed. "Oh yes, Black Hole. The Quirk that sucks up matter! It tickles!" He laughed again. The horrid crackling sound again. Black lightning appeared behind 13.

"How do you like it?!"

A portal opened behind 13, and bits of spacesuit flew out of the smoke-man's front. 13 cried out and collapsed, caps popping over his fingertips again, half of his spacesuit gone, revealing a void within. The smoke-man laughed again, closed his second portal, and grew, looming over the students. "And as for you _brats_. . ."

Kirishima and Bakugou leapt forward, arms hardening, explosions popping- -

" _ **BEGONE**_!"

\- -the smoke-man engulfed Bakugou and Kirishima, spread across the class, swallowing them up. A wave of black smoke filled Izuku's lungs, and the ground below him vanished, and he was falling, falling into darkness, with no end in sight.

* * *

 **Did y'all see the trailer for _The Crimes of Grindlewald_? Can I get a "fuck yeah"?**

 **Lesley Manville was robbed at the Oscars.**

 **In case you can't tell, Izuku has my taste in music.**

 **Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Knees and elbows flew past, blood spattering on the unforgiving ground, head struck against a hard surface that sent shards of sunlight through his brain. A final bounce off a spike of rock hurtled him through the air, to sprawl on the ground next to a pole. He raised his head, full of cotton.

 _Landslide Zone!_ , the sign said, cheerfully oblivious to his pain.

With a groan, he stood, brushing red hair from his eye. His right eye. He was bleeding from the head. And many other, non-head places. His arms were scraped. Knees bloody. _Damn_.

He leaned against the sign, surveying the terrain. Rocky, muddy, bits of broken building jutting from the ground like witch's teeth. Not a bad place to land. Shouto brushed his hair aside again, got his bearings- _the center of the compound is. . .that way._ -and started walking. He didn't get more than five paces before several portals opened, black holes filled with lightning. Villains emerged, dangerous-looking types, all spikes and metal and tattoos. They filed out of the portals, until nearly a dozen stood there, staring at Shouto, who stared right back. His head was beginning to clear somewhat.

"Well well well," one of the villains- _he looks like a lizard_ -said, "look what we have here! A kid!"

The villains chuckled, taking a step closer to Shouto.

The lizard villain laughed, baring his teeth. "You got any last words, kiddo?"

Shouto raised his foot an inch off the ground. Stared the lizard villain dead in the eye.

"Yeah, actually."

The villains laughed again.

"C'mon, then!" Lizard-man said. "Be quick!"

Shouto stared at the lizard for another moment, then slammed his foot on the ground. A swift-moving wave of ice sped across the ground, wrapping around the villains' feet and racing up their legs, encasing them up to their eyes in ice. The villains cried out, some trying to activate their Quirks before the ice caught them, but they failed, and were frozen in place.

Shouto straightened up somewhat, walked over to the lizard villain. "You seem to be the leader of these gutter punks. Is that correct?"

The lizard spat at him.

Shouto wiped his face with the sleeve of his costume and grinned a shark's grin at the villain. "Do you know how long it takes for this ice to melt? As long as I want it to."

A blatant lie, but an effective one. The villains blanched, and Shouto continued, "And do you know how long it takes for your cells to start dying from the cold?"

The lizard man widened his eyes in panic and struggled fruitlessly against his binds. Shouto frowned at him, befuddled by how idiotic the villain was. "The answer is, a very short time. . .if you don't answer my questions. Why are you here? Who is in charge?"

He raised his left hand and pressed it to the ice over the lizard villain's mouth and released the smallest amount of heat possible, just enough to melt it. "Talk."

The villain gasped and sputtered for a moment. Shouto raised his right arm and allowed some ice to creep over the fingers. "Come on."

"All right! All right!" the villain snarled, staring in abject horror at Shouto's hand. "I'll fuckin' talk!"

"Quickly."

" _ALL RIGHT!_ " the villain shouted, voice raw. "We. . .we're the- -"

"- -the League of Villains, I caught that. Why are you here?"

"To- -to. . .to kill him. The big man. The number one!"

Shouto raised his eyebrow. "All Might?"

The villain somehow looked even more afraid. "Yes, him! We, that is to say, Shigaraki, the boss, he has some way of doing it, I dunno how, please let me go!"

Shouto stared at the villain for a long moment, then turned to walk away.

"Hey! _Hey! HEY!_ You said you would unfreeze us!" the villain shouted at Shouto's back. "C'mon! _GET BACK HERE!_ "

Shouto kept walking.

"You're not a hero! You're a monster! _A goddamned monster, do you hear me!_ "

Shouto froze.

Raised his foot off the ground.

Slammed it down again.

The lizard villain was quiet again, and Shouto could walk away.

* * *

His feet left the concrete and met open air, and Izuku suddenly became very frustrated that One For All didn't allow him to fly. However, it did allow him to fall, screaming, into the water twenty feet below.

The water rushed over his head, sucking him down, shoving itself into his suddenly-open mouth and nose, smacking against his face and chest. For a long moment, he simply tumbled through the fake sea, quietly aware of the fact that he was drowning. Then, it hit him that _he was drowning_ , and he struggled against the water, expelling it from his mouth in a great burst, kicking and stroking furiously

 _Kacchan would laugh at that turn of phrase_

trying to escape to the light up above. His lungs burned, his eyes would have watered if they weren't already in the water, and the light was getting so close, but it was so far away, and then it was only getting farther away.

 _Seaweed. There's seaweed wrapped around my leg again._

Izuku turned to free himself from the seaweed, but it wasn't seaweed, it was a shark. Well, not a shark, but a man with a decidedly sharky head, who was pulling on a rope made from water that connected to Izuku's ankle. Izuku struggled against the deadly grip, life slipping away, the shark-man grinned terribly and held his prey still, and a twilight was creeping in around the corners of Izuku's eyes, he kicked and beat at the water and screamed and water flooded into his mouth, choking him, he sputtered but that only made it worse.

 _I'm going to die._

 _After everything I've done,_

 _before everything I want to do_

 _I'm gonna die._

His muscles tensed. A sudden moment of clarity.

 _Like **hell** I am!_

He twisted around again, facing the shark-man with the horrific grin. Izuku raised a hand- -pressed his middle finger against the pad of his thumb- -

 _Picture the egg not exploding, picture the egg, picture the- -_

the power built up- -and he released it, flicking it at the shark-man. A mass of bubbling, superheated water, laced with lightning, shot at the shark-man, and his grip on Izuku broke. Izuku shot through the water, into the air, at breakneck speed. The wind ripped at his clothes and hair, he could see the whole facility from up here- -and then he was falling again, hurtling towards the water so fast that his eyes seemed to be retreating into his brain. The flat, silvery surface got closer and closer, a giant flat smashy-thing that Izuku was gonna be smashed flat against.

 _I shoulda just drowned!_

His momentum changed- -he was yanked to the side so quickly he felt his spine pop- -and after a terrifying moment of blurry motion and screaming, he was deposited on something solid.

"H-hey, Midoriya.", said a timid voice nearby. Izuku raised his head, blinking to clear away the fuzz. Mineta was standing at his feet, awkwardly smiling at him. "Wassup?"

"I feel sorta dead…" Izuku replied, getting to his feet. Something wet brushed against his bare leg- -he must've shredded it escaping from the shark-dude- -and he yelped and jumped away. It was a long, wet, pink…tongue?

"You're lucky," said Tsuyu Asui, who Izuku suddenly realized was behind him. He spun to face her as her frog-tongue was pulled back into her mouth. "If you'd been any farther away, I couldn't have brought us back to the boat."

"Boat? Are we in the Shipwreck Zone?"

"Yep," Asui said, her tongue finally back in place. "Now what? It's just the three of us. A frog, whatever Mineta does, and you, and you bust a bone every time you use your Quirk. Well," she added, glancing at Izuku's fingers, "most times."

Izuku looked down at his hands. _Nothing broke? Maybe the water cushioned it…_

"Well, uhm," he said, turning to face Mineta, "let's see. Mineta? What's your Quirk?"

The tiny boy yanked one of the big, gooey, purple orbs off his head and slapped it against the boat's hull, where it stuck. "I make these sticky balls. They usually last a coupla hours, and I just bounce off 'em. Everything else gets superglued. If I rip 'em off too quick, I start to bleed a lot."

Izuku stared at Mineta, his mind racing. _That could actually be useful here…if we used it right…_

"How the hell'd you get into the Hero Course, Mineta?", Asui asked bluntly. Izuku's train of thought derailed and found a new track for a moment before he shook it back.

"Hey!" Mineta shouted, his eyes beginning to water, "It's a cool power, alright?! It's not real flashy or anything but it's useful and, and," he started to full on cry, " _WHO'M I FUCKIN' KIDDING? WE'RE FUCKED MY POWER IS USELESS WE'RE GONNA DIE HERE AND THE VILLAINS WILL EAT US!_ "

One of the villains shouted from the water below, "We don't eat people!"

"Ignore that," Asui said. Izuku nodded.

"Look, we're gonna have to work together. Asui- -"

"Call me Tsu."

"- -Tsu, be nice. Mineta, your power is useful. I have a plan."

* * *

"Got it?" Izuku asked, glancing at his classmates, who nodded. "Good. Now then- -"

" _Hurry up, kids! We're huuuuuuungry!_ ", one of the villains shouted from below. Izuku sighed, ignoring the voice, and then- -

A huge hand made of water rose up from the surface and karate-chopped the boat in half.

"What the _FUCK,_ shark-dude?!" Izuku shouted. He grabbed Mineta by the ear and towed him up to the highest point on the rapidly sinking half-boat.

 _Is it a bo? Or an at?_

"Alright, let's go!" He shouted, letting go of Mineta and running at the ship's railing. His left foot landed on the railing, propelling him into the air. Villains swarmed below, looking up.

Izuku pressed his unbroken middle finger to his thumb and took aim. One for All built up in him, like wildfire in a jar. Once the energy was sufficient- -

" _DETROIT…SMASH!_ "

\- -he released it, blasting a wall of force at the water in the center of the artificial sea, shattering his finger-bones. The force of the Smash created a massive empty space, deep enough to see the bottom. Then, just as quickly, the water rushed back, dragging the villains in with it. They shouted and lashed out, but were unable to resist to pull.

Izuku began to fall, clutching his hand, praying Tsu was paying attention- -and she apparently was, as a mere second later her tongue wrapped around Izuku's midsection and he was yanked along with her. Behind him, he heard Mineta screaming at the villains to eat his sticky balls, and the villains below crying out in fear as they were stuck together.

 _Did we capture them all?_

"Good job, guys!" Izuku said, shouting to be heard above the rushing wind.

"Now let's go save our friends."

* * *

 **In case this was a thing anyone would ever possibly want, here's the official soundtrack/playlist for this fic: youtube . com** **watch?v=y5HA-QFLJzg &list=PLmli9smTZVrwnqIH1Z5BIpvpTImAXZQV3 . Just delete the spaces and there ya go!**

 **This is quite possibly the greatest piece of writing I've seen, ever: fanfiction . net** **s/12871886/2/SUDDEN-CHANGES . Once more, delete the damn spaces, because this site has some fuckin' issues with links.**

 **Sorry for the delay-I was halfway thru this when my school blocked FF on the computers, and working on my tablet's a _bitch._**


	11. Chapter 11

The trio- -Izuku, Tsu, and Mineta- -splashed down in the lake next to the central concrete area, where the remaining villains were amassed. They swam to the shore and held on to the edge, eyes barely above the water, watching. Villains swarmed, were tossed aside and beaten down, as Shouta Aizawa tore through them, adding them to the dozens-strong trail of unconscious bodies behind him. Away from all the action were two villains- -one was at least nine feet tall, with rubbery-looking skin covering rippling muscles, bulging eyes, a toothy beak, and…was his _brain_ sticking from his skull? _Jesus_. Izuku shuddered. The other was a tall, wiry guy, wearing a black sweater, ragged red sneakers- - _like mine_ \- -and torn jeans. Disembodied hands clasped his neck, elbows, knees, and head- -one on the back of his scalp, one covering his face.

The smoke-man appeared, heralded by the usual crackling sound. "Shigaraki," he said, his booming voice barely audible over the din, "one of the students escaped. The staff will be here soon."

Next to Izuku, Tsu laughed quietly. "Gotcha."

Izuku stared at the trio, waiting for a response. The hand-covered one- -Shigaraki- -was shaking violently, and as Izuku watched, horrified, he reached up and started to scratch his neck.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki snarled, his voice a sandpaper rasp, "I'd kill you if you weren't our way out, you useless sack of _shit_. Now we'll never get to kill All Might."

A stab of terror ran through Izuku. _Kill All Might? He's crazy!_

"Ah well," Shigaraki said, blood running down his hands and neck, "at least- -at least we can make this _hurt."_ The villain lowered his hands, as Aizawa knocked down another villain and the two suddenly came face to face.

"Final boss," the teacher said, hair standing on end, grabbing his scarf.

"Twelve," Shigaraki whispered, barely audible.

Aizawa charged, his scarf flying out. It wrapped around Shigaraki's ankles- -the villain twisted, narrowly escaping capture- -Aizawa got within arm's reach of his opponent and flung out a foot- -Shigaraki went tumbling but quickly got to his feet- -Aizawa's hair fell as he swung at Shigaraki- -who caught his arm at the elbow and _squeezed_.

Izuku gasped as Aizawa jerked his arm away and jumped back. His elbow was _gone_ \- -the sleeve dissolved, skin burnt away, blood gushing from the wound with bits of bone poking free and viscera falling out.

"Oh _god_ ," Tsu breathed. Mineta made a choking sound- -he may've thrown up in the water.

A villain jumped at Aizawa, who spun and throat-punched him with his good hand. The villain collapsed, but Shigaraki rushed the teacher- -reached out a long-fingered hand- -and grabbed nothing. Aizawa ducked under the villain and lashed out, kicking him dead in the stomach. Shigaraki stumbled away- -Aizawa pursued him, wrapping his scarf around Shigaraki's legs and flinging the villain into the air- -Shigaraki landed hard on his back. He disappeared with a sound like thunder, and reappeared behind Aizawa, who barely evaded his attack- -Shigaraki vanished again, and a purple wormhole opened directly above Aizawa- -the teacher's hair flew up as Shigaraki landed on him.

"Kick his ass!" Mineta hissed, and Tsu smacked him upside the head.

"Shhh!"

Izuku watched, enraptured. For everything the villains threw at him, Aizawa was adapting, never giving up, always fighting.

Aizawa threw Shigaraki off and regained his feet.

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki said, "Stop that! You're throwing me off!"

"Sorry for trying to help." Kurogiri responded, deep voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll just let you get your ass kicked."

"Are you two done with your lover's spat?" Aizawa asked, swaying slightly, clutching his destroyed elbow. "We're having a fight here."

Shigaraki laughed at that, a horrid sound, nails on a chalkboard. "Oh, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, Eraser Head."

"Good," Aizawa gripped his scarf again, ready for a fight, "I'd hate for you to not remember this."

He charged Shigaraki again. The villain remained still.

"But I want you to know something," Shigaraki said, hands loose at his sides, "I'm not the final boss."

A portal opened in the air, above and in front of Shigaraki.

"This beautiful boy is."

Just as Aizawa passed under the portal, the rubbery-skinned monster-man fell through it. Aizawa jumped away, but it was no use- -the creature swung out with a massive, clawed hand and snatched his arm- -flung him on the ground- -Aizawa got to his feet but the beast backhanded his torso and sent him sprawling, then jumped a solid twenty feet, landed inches from the teacher's head, and ripped his goggles off. Aizawa wrapped his scarf about the thing's neck, but it just grabbed him by the throat, flipped him over, and slammed his face into the ground.

"Oh no," Tsu said, voice full of terror, "oh god."

Izuku stared at the scene before him- -his teacher broken, his friends scattered, evil victorious.

Something redhot rose up in his heart.

 _It can't end like this!_

He clenched his fist.

 _I won't let it!_

He sprang out of the water, channeling One for All through his toes, his jump carrying him into the air. "Get away from him!"

The villains turned to face him. Shigaraki laughed again. "Oh look, he's suicidal!"

Izuku landed hard and ran at the monster holding his teacher- -Shigaraki moved to intercept him- -the two collided feet from the monster and teacher- -Shigaraki took hold of Izuku's arm.

Izuku braced himself.

But nothing happened.

The two of them stood stock-still for just a moment, and then Shigaraki chuckled dryly and said, voice full of genuine admiration, "You really are _so cool_ , Eraser Head."

Izuku peered around the villain- -Aizawa had wrenched his head up and was glaring at Shigaraki, his eyes red. He turned his attention back his opponent and wrenched his arm away, stepping away from Shigaraki.

"Leave, now," Izuku said, voice shaking as he tried to sound brave, "or-or else!"

Shigaraki's cold eyes narrowed behind his hideous hand-mask. "Or else what? You'll jump at me? Face it, kid. You've got until Nomu deals with Eraser Head to live."

 _Slam!_

"Say your prayers!" Shigaraki said, rushing Izuku- -One for All rushed into Izuku's arm- -and Shigaraki stopped in place, his feet held by a low wall of ice.

"Midoriya-kun!" Todoroki called, strolling over from the other side of the area. "These idiots think they have a way to kill All Might!"

"I-I-I heard," Izuku said, putting more distance between himself and Shigaraki, who was decaying the ice around his feet. The villain freed himself and stepped back, as Tsu and Mineta got out of the water and joined Izuku and Todoroki.

"Well well well," Shigaraki said quietly, "look at all the lovely soon-to-be corpses."

The students bunched together, preparing for battle.

Shigaraki seemed to smile behind the hand.

"Nomu. Destroy them."

The monster called Nomu stood up, leaving Aizawa bleeding on the shattered concrete. It slowly turned to face the students.

Then, it rushed, screaming like a stuck pig. Todoroki slammed his foot on the ground, sending a wall of ice rushing at Nomu. Moments before the ice and monster collided, one of Kurogiri's portals crashed open, swallowing Nomu. Izuku whirled, searching for the monster- - _behind him_! Another portal opened, Nomu ran out of it, swerved, and charged him.

One for All flooded into his left middle finger- -" _Smash!_ "- -and was released with a flick. The shockwave caught Nomu across the face- -and did nothing to stop the onrushing beast. Izuku hurled himself out of the way, his friends scattered, and nearby, something exploded.

" _TRY ANYTHING AND I'LL BLOW YOUR SMOKEY ASS UP,_ _FUCKFACE_! _I FUCKIN' DARE YOU_!"

 _Kacchan!_

Izuku whirled around, and sure enough, Bakugou Katsuki had somehow managed to find Kurogiri's physical body and pin him to the ground. Shigaraki rushed to save his comrade- - _or to get his escape route open_ \- -but a red blur slammed into him and sent him tumbling.

"Hell yeah!" Kirishima shouted, chasing Shigaraki. From behind him, Izuku heard another scream- -he whipped around- -Yaoyorozu had come from behind Nomu and slammed a large hammer into the beast's side, knocking it off-balance. The creature whirled, swinging a massive, clawed hand at her- -she narrowly evaded- -Todoroki called up another wall of ice between Nomu and Yaoyorozu, but the beast smashed the wall in a single hit and spun, chasing Todoroki. The scarred boy tried to evade, but Nomu's claw snagged his shoulder and tossed him into the air. He hit the ground with a cry of pain.

Izuku suddenly realized he was _very_ close to Nomu, running all-out at the monster. " _GET AWAY FROM THEM_!" He channeled One for All into his right ring finger, raised it, and flicked the shockwave at Nomu's feet- -Nomu collapsed, and Izuku grabbed Todoroki, dragging him away from the beast.

Tsu and Yaoyorozu jumped at Nomu- -Tsu's tongue shot out and wrapped around the creature's arm, while Yaoyorozu swung her hammer into it's side again. Tsu jerked Nomu to the side, throwing it off balance, and Yaoyorozu hit it again. The creature screamed- -wrenched it's arm forward- -sent Tsu flying into the air. She released it's arm and landed on her feet some distance away.

"Let me go!"

Todoroki jerked out of Izuku's grasp and charged Nomu. Mineta, who was hiding in a bush and crying, hit Nomu in the leg with an accidentally well-aimed sticky ball, which accomplished nothing.

Behind him, Izuku heard a cry of pain. He whipped around and saw Shigaraki advancing on a prone Kirishima, who was scuttling away on his butt.

" _SMASH_!"

Izuku was down to six fingers now, but Shigaraki was thrown into the air, away from his classmates. He charged the hand villain, realizing that the toes on his right foot were broken. Shigaraki regained his feet and ran at Izuku, wildly swinging his open hands- -Izuku closed the distance between them and slammed his foot into Shigaraki's chest, knocking him back. The villain vanished, falling into a portal.

" _FUCK DID I SAY, WARPY_?!"

Izuku whipped around, just as a portal opened behind Kacchan. Fortunately, Shigaraki was facing the wrong direction, giving Kacchan a second in which to shove Kurogiri away and set off an explosion in Shigaraki's direction. Izuku ran over, ducked under one of Shigaraki's hands, and kicked him in the chest again, as Katsuki made another explosion. The villain flew through the air and into another portal, appearing by Nomu, who was smashing through wall after wall of ice, trying to catch Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.

Kirishima ran over to Izuku and Kacchan. "Thanks for the save, Midoriya-kun!" He said. "What's the plan?"

"Well," Izuku said, starting after the rest of their classmates, "we can't get hit by the raspy one, or we'll die. But the big one is also deadly. Keep at range from hand-guy, and get closer to the monster- -he may not be able to get you if you're in his face."

Tsu had attached herself to Nomu's back, tongue wrapped around his eyeballs, and Yaoyorozu was repeatedly slamming her hammer into the creature, apparently to no effect. The beast screamed and lashed out, knocking the hammer from Yaoyorozu's hands and charging, while reaching behind it. It grabbed Tsu and flung her away as it chased Yaoyorozu- -the girl tripped, nearly fell, and the beast was upon her- -ice raced across the ground, encasing Nomu's left leg and arm, just as Izuku fired off another shot of One for All- - _five_ \- -which slammed into the monster.

Izuku watched, horrified- -his blast and Todoroki's ice had somehow combined to shear off most of the left side of Nomu's body, allowing it's bones and organs to protrude, blood to spill on the concrete. Then, as the beast balanced on one leg, a thick white rod grew from the wreck of it's left one- -a bone, _it can regenerate_ \- -and nearly made it to the ground before it's growth stopped. The beast screamed in confusion, and somewhere nearby Shigaraki screamed " _WHY IS HE NOT FUCKING DEAD YET_?!".

"Yaoyorozu," Izuku shouted, "go protect Aizawa-sensei!"

Yaoyorozu nodded and spun, racing to their teacher's side. Kacchan and Kirishima ran ahead as Izuku turned, searching for Kurogiri. _If he isn't kept busy, we're fucked_.

A portal opened directly in front of Izuku. Shigaraki surged out of it, his open palm striking Izuku in the chest- -Izuku rolled with the blow, but felt the villain's touch burn his chest. Shigaraki struck again, narrowly missing Izuku's face- -Izuku swung his fist upward, knocked the hand off Shigaraki's face. The villain screamed, reeling away from Izuku, hands hovering over his face. " _Shit! Fucking shit! FUCK!_ "

With his opponent seemingly incapacitated, Izuku whirled around and ran to where Todoroki, Tsu, and Kirishima were fighting Nomu. _Where's Kacchan?_

An explosion off to his left and a deep cry of pain answered his question. _Thank God he realized what to do._

Nomu, bereft of a left leg or arm, still had it's trio of opponents fighting hard. Todoroki was taking the brunt of the attack, calling up wall after wall of ice that the beast smashed easily. Tsu was being dragged along by her tongue, which was wrapped around the creature's remaining leg, to little effect.

And Kirishima was flying through the air. He crashed down next to Izuku and immediately struggled out of his crater, laughing somewhat madly.

"Midoriya! This sunnuvabitch's _tough_!" He said, joining Izuku in dashing at Nomu. "Let's hope someone managed to alert the school!"

 _Otherwise, we're fucked anyway._

Izuku and Kirishima joined the fray just as Nomu smashed another ice-wall, sending Todoroki sprawling. Izuku released a burst of energy from his finger, knocking the beast over. Tsu unfurled her tongue from about Nomu's leg and regained her feet. "Hey guys," she croaked, blood spilling down her face, "what's the plan?"

"Uhm. Uhm." Izuku's mind raced. "Target the left side. Keep Aizawa-sensei safe, he's cancelling it's regeneration. Hit it as hard as possible."

The monster, which had landed on it's back, flipped like a baby turtle and tried to stand, but a sheet of ice robbed it of mobility. Todoroki stepped up next to Izuku. "That should keep it busy for a moment- -"

Nomu stabbed the spike of bone protruding from it's left shoulder into the ice, which shattered. The creature rose with a howl and rushed the students, eyes bulging, blood streaming from it's exposed innards.

"- -are you _shitting me_."

Izuku's mind quickly kicked into gear. _Left side is weak…_

"Stand back!" Izuku shouted, charging up One For All in his left arm. Todoroki grabbed his shoulder.

"Midoriya, you'll break- -"

"Todoroki, I need to to shut the fuck up and step the fuck back. And cover my back when this goes to hell."

Nomu was feet away now. The others backed away, leaving Izuku standing alone in the abomination's path.

Nomu screamed, swinging it's massive right claw at Izuku- -

 _…and I can't tackle it head on…_

" _SMASH_!"

\- -Izuku threw his punch- -

 _…but I **can** redirect it._

\- -which connected with the back of Nomu's forearm, as Izuku twisted barely out of the way of it's claws. Nomu stumbled, nearly fell. The bones of Izuku's arm shattered like spun sugar. As Nomu spun around to face him again, it exposed it's left side. Izuku quickly channeled One For All into his right arm and swung it several times in quick succession, like a jackhammer, into the exposed bones of Nomu's ribcage, which shattered under the assault.

Blood sprayed across Izuku's face and into his hair, viscera spattering him.

Nomu screamed in pain and lunged at Izuku, toothy beak snapping inches from his face- -he barely managed to lurch away and channel One for All into his left leg- -

Nomu swung a claw at his face, Izuku ducked to the left, whirled, and- -

" _SMASH_!"

\- -his leg shattered just after it made contact with Nomu. Blood fountained from Nomu's side- -Izuku nearly collapsed, using his one functional leg to stagger away. Nomu leapt at him- -

\- -the massive claw caught him across the chest- -

\- -and Izuku sailed through the air, into darkness.

* * *

 **Y'all should take a look at the stories "Dysfunctional" (by SiNNERTEMTATION), "Icefall" (by ThePenSword), and "Weeds in Concrete" (by Seito), because you deserve nice things.**

 **Check me out on Tumblr at thepicturesgotsmall .**

 **Next chapter is the end of the USJ arc- -'twas meant to be one chapter but it didn't work for me so hey.**

 **I swear, we'll do cute stuff soon. I promise! But also, there's gonna be a lot of sad stuff mixed in, like almonds in a perfectly good chocolate chip cookie, because I am the world's cruelest loving grandma.**

 **Reviews make me feel validated. Even if they're negative. Just sayin'.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE. Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Before Midoriya even hit the ground, Shouto was running. He reached out his left hand, desperately trying to summon up a spike of ice- -but before he did, a roaring red blur rushed past him.

" _FUCK D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN', BIRDY_?!"

Bakugou Katsuki flung himself in front of the onrushing monster, between Midoriya and the beast, which roared it's challenge. Bakugou crossed his arms and gripped the pins of his grenade-gauntlets- -Shouto remembered the devastation those had unleashed in the urban combat exercise, and nearly felt sorry for Nomu. Nomu, however, built up more speed, despite being lopsided and one-legged.

The beast was mere feet from Bakugou, roaring- -Bakugou screamed back, a primal challenge- -and yanked the pins from his gauntlets.

The world turned white- -Shouto threw his arms up, feeling the tiny hairs get singed off by the heat- -the blast howled in his ears, mixed with two high, ragged cries of rage and pain. As the light faded, Shouto lowered his arms. Nomu was on the ground, facedown in a pool of blood. Standing upright between the fallen beast and it's prey was Bakugou. He was standing in a small crater, hair and eyebrows singed, soot marks and blood on his face, arms hanging limp by his sides. He stepped forward and spat blood at Nomu. "Yeah, that's what I fuckin' _thought_ , asshat."

The beast stirred, pushed itself up with it's remaining arm and regained it's feet. Bakugou's mouth fell open. "You gotta be _shittin'_ me!"

"Bakugou! Get out of there!"

It was Aizawa, one hand wrapped around his scarf, one hand against his forehead. Holding his eyes open. He was standing over Midoriya- -he must've gotten there when everyone was watching Bakugou.

"Fuck off!" Bakugou shouted, girding himself to fight Nomu. The beast rushed him- -Kirishima ran past Shouto and leapt at the creature- -a portal opened in front of Nomu, and moments later, another one cracked open mere feet in front of Shouto. Nomu hurtled out of it- -Shouto raised his arm and tried to call up an ice wall, but Nomu was upon him. Shouto twisted, avoiding the massive claw- -but ending up directly in the path of the bone-spike.

Pain exploded through Shouto's body. He screamed. His hand flew up- -a massive spike of ice appeared, spearing the monster through the chest and hurling it into the air. Shouto staggered back, blood poured from his shoulder, through both sides. His left side was even more useless now.

Kurogiri. Kurogiri.

Shouto spun, looking for- - _there_! The smoky villain was a little ways off. Shouto flung his arm out, sending a wall of ice spikes at him. Kurogiri opened a portal, which swallowed the spikes- -they emerged behind him.

"You cannot win!" Kurogiri shouted. "We will kill you all!"

"Eat my ass!" Bakugou shouted at Kurogiri from where he was leaning against a spike of concrete. Shouto took advantage of the villain's distraction to fling another ice wall at him- -the wall encircled Kurogiri, and Shouto whirled, looking around for his other classmates, while Asui and Kirishima rushed the warping villain.

Yaoyorozu had kept Shigaraki engaged- -she was swinging at him with a simple staff, which he disintegrated as she swung it. The villain inched closer- -Shouto flung a weak wall of ice at him, which Shigaraki easily dodged- -Yaoyorozu kicked him in the chest- -Shigaraki stumbled- -pounced at her- -she twisted away- -but he caught her.

The villain's right hand clamped about Yaoyorozu's neck. His right gripped her ponytail.

She screamed. The sound rattled in Shouto's brain- -he was running, stabbed arm flopping and bleeding- -he slammed into Shigaraki. They tumbled aside together- -Shigaraki regained his feet first and rushed Shouto- -he scrabbled away on the concrete- -Shigaraki clamped both hands about Shouto's neck. Shouto braced himself for the agony he was sure was coming- -

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Shigaraki's pale eyes widened behind his hand-mask. Before Shouto could shove him away, the villain lurched upwards with a snarl. " _Eraserhead_."

Shigaraki spun and raced away. Shouto got to his feet- -Aizawa was swaying ominously, still forcing his eyes open. As Shigaraki approached, Aizawa's scarf lashed out- -Shigaraki dodged the tendrils- -he lunged at Aizawa, who lurched out of the way and spun, his foot slamming into Shigaraki's back. The villain tumbled to the ground but got back up quickly, hurling a handful of dust at Aizawa. Aizawa threw himself forward, fist swinging into a punch- -Shigaraki caught his fist- -and _pushed_.

 _Crunch_.

Shouto ran forward, ignoring the stabbing pain in his everything. "Hey!" he shouted, hurling a wall of ice spikes at Shigaraki. The villain jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground, pouncing up to charge Shouto.

Shouto ducked under the villain's outstretched, grasping hands, slamming a punch from his right hand into Shigaraki's ribs. Shigaraki grunted with pain and swerved, looping back around to lunge at Shouto again. Shouto rolled under the leaping villain, leapt to his feet, and ran for his teacher, Shigaraki hot on his heels.

"Stop running, you little bitch!" Shigaraki screamed. "Let me kill you already!"

Shouto spun, flicking his right hand through the air. A thin layer of ice formed on the ground, sending Shigaraki, flailing, to his hands and knees. Shouto raised his hand, forced his frigid fingers into a fist, and called up a dome of ice over Shigaraki's prone body, before spinning to face the collapsed Aizawa. The teacher was laying on the dusty ground, eyes rolled back in his head, sprawled out. Blood was everywhere.

Aizawa's eyelids fluttered.

"Oh shit," Shouto hissed. He reached out, tried to force Eraserhead's eyes to stay open, but his fingers wouldn't obey. He'd used them to call up too much ice.

Aizawa's eyes closed.

Behind him, Shouto heard the monster Nomu roar, triumphantly. Yaoyorozu and Mineta cried out- -Shouto leapt to his feet, spinning again- -Shigaraki had dug his way out of his ice prison and was kneeling on the ground, coughing.

The villain's head turned. He locked eyes with Shouto. A terrible grin stretched his face.

"Heh." Shigaraki climbed to his feet. Shouto stayed, rooted to the spot, unable to move. "You lose."

Another roar from Nomu. Shouto dimly heard Asui scream. Shigaraki gingerly dusted off his pants and slowly walked toward Shouto.

"And look at you! Frozen solid!" The villain let out a high, cackling laugh. "Some fuckin' hero you are! As soon as the tables are turned and violence is brought to bear against you, you short-circuit!" Shigaraki spat blood on the ground. "You all _deserve_ to die. From the top down."

"Nomu. Kill the kid."

Shouto felt, not heard, the creature's footsteps. He slowly turned his head, locking eyes with the onrushing, blood-soaked beast.

He should defend himself.

But he was so _tired_. And cold. And it would be so easy to just accept the fate rushing at him like a locomotive.

 _But what about the others?_

Shouto raised his left hand, preparing to call his fire.

 _What about Midoriya?_

Shouto reached in trying to find the spark inside.

Nothing.

He couldn't call up his fire. And trying to summon his ice might kill him.

And Nomu was nearly upon him

and Shigaraki was still laughing.

The ground shook as Nomu advanced, pounding like an earthquake. The beast leapt at Shouto, claws outstretched- -

 _Boom_.

The whole USJ shook- -Shouto lost his balance and fell, Nomu went sailing over his head- -Shigaraki collapsed- -and a massive cloud of dust rose from the entrance to the complex.

Everything froze. Shouto, unsteadily clambering to his feet, saw a massive shadow emerging from the dust. The cloud parted to reveal a massive man, clad in a garish gold suit. His face was set in a mask of cold fury, and he reached up to rip off his necktie and toss it aside. Shouto heard the villains around him gasp, and Shigaraki muttered "Round two."

Shouto didn't care.

All Might had arrived.

 _They were saved_.

He started laughing, a grim sound, and turned to face Shigaraki.

"What's so funny, punk?"

Shouto kept laughing, blood dripping from his stabbed shoulder onto the ground.

"You guys are _fucked_."

Shigaraki let out a harsh laugh, narrowed his eyes, and lunged at Shouto- -

there was a gust of wind, the world swirled around Shouto, and he was gently deposited, along with Mineta, Kirishima, Asui, Yaoyorozu, Bakugou, and the prone forms of Midoriya and Aizawa. All Might loomed over them, massive and powerful, standing between his students and the villains.

" **Never fear, students,** " the hero said quietly **, "I am here.** "

"All Might," Yaoyorozu breathed.

" **Is anyone dead?** " All Might asked, with a look at Midoriya and Aizawa. Something unreadable flickered across his face.

"Not quite," Asui said. "But they tried."

All Might nodded, quietly muttered " **Stay behind me** ", and stepped forward to face the villains.

"Ah," Shigaraki hissed, his eyes dancing with mad glee, "the great All Might finally deigns to visit our little party- -"

" **Shut up, villain.** " All Might said. The anger in his voice immediately shut Shigaraki up. " **I'm giving all of you one chance to leave before I get mad.** "

Shigaraki scratched his chin with a single finger. "Tempting. But here's my counter-offer." His voice raised in volume. "Nomu!"

Shouto's veins filled with ice as the ground shook again. "All Might," he shouted, "look out!"

The hero whirled to face the onrushing beast. And simply stood there, until Nomu leapt high into the air, prepared to grasp at All Might with it's dreadful claws. When the creature reached the apex of it's jump, All Might sprung into the air, wrapping his massive hands around one of Nomu's ankles and twisting his torso. The hero slammed the monster into the ground, shattering the concrete, before placing his foot on Nomu's other leg and twisting the one he held.

The bones of Nomu's leg shattered with an audible, sickening crunch. All Might released the brute's ankle and stepped back, careful to keep his body between the villains and his battered students. Nomu crawled away, it's twisted leg curling and resetting, then stood again and turned to face All Might.

" **What the hell?** "

Shigaraki laughed again. "All Might…meet Nomu. He has a Regeneration Quirk. And a Shock-Absorption Quirk. And he hits like a motherfucker."

The creature roared again, flexing it's claws.

"He's bigger than you, stronger than you, and able to take any punishment you dish out." Shigaraki paused, relishing the spotlight. "He's our perfect, genetically-engineered, anti-Symbol of Peace."

" **Kids** ," All Might muttered, " **stay back. Do not engage. This is dangerous.** "

"Gee, ya fuckin' think?" Bakugou said, waving his limp arms around.

All Might smirked and stepped forward. Nomu roared it's challenge and clawed the ground.

" **Are we gonna fight**?" All Might shouted. " **Or are you just gonna stand there**?"

Shigaraki laughed drily. "Of _course_ the great hero wants a fight. Your type always do. Holier-than-thou thugs who think they can beat the shit out of anyone they want as long as they can call their victims 'villains'. And then you get applauded for it, and people love you. But you know what? That pisses me off!"

The villain was scratching his neck again, showering droplets of blood onto his sweater. "It's time someone used violence against you so-called-heroes and taught you a fucking lesson! Nomu!"

Nomu screeched and drooled.

" _Kill_."

The monster charged at All Might- -the air blurred, and suddenly, Nomu was hurled into the air. It came crashing back down, hard, and All Might closed the distance swiftly, hammering punches into it before it could react. Blood flew through the air, and the force of the punches sent up a cloud of dust.

"Didn't you hear me?" Shigaraki screamed, arm raised to protect his face. "He has a Shock-Absorption Quirk?"

" **Yeah? What about it?** "

Despite the gale force punches All Might was subjecting it to, Nomu managed to struggle to it's feet and lash out again, catching the hero in the side with it's claws. All Might staggered backwards, falling into a crouch. Nomu hurled forward- -All Might straightened as the beast reached him, hurling an uppercut into it's jaw. The creature bellowed in pain and lashed out again, slashing All Might across the face, stabbing it's claws into his side again. The hero shouted indistinctly and wrapped his hands around Nomu's neck- -Nomu gripped his sides tight, drawing blood- -All Might lifted Nomu off the ground, above his head, freeing it's claws from his skin, tearing his suit- -he slammed the creature to the ground and hurled himself onto it with a move Shouto vaguely recognized as a piledriver. All Might kneeled on Nomu's torso and pummeled it, spraying blood into the air.

The force of All Might's blows was like a hurricane, a wind that buffeted Shouto and the others back. The rushing wind filled his ears, deafening him. He barely heard Shigaraki screaming over it, or Kurogiri's bellowed reply. The smoky villain seemed to ripple for a moment, eyes narrowed, and then All Might shouted.

Shouto's head snapped around. All Might was bleeding. A lot. Nomu's claws were lodged in his sides- -and Nomu's legs were several yards away, sticking out of a portal. It's upper body was sticking out of another portal, and it was dragging All Might closer to the black opening. The hero struggled against the claws, but couldn't escape. Shouto, Kirishima, and Mineta moved immediately.

Shouto raised his his foot- -he slammed it down, sending a sheet of ice racing across the ground to Nomu's legs- -the ice crawled up the monster's legs and waist, emerging through the other portal and encasing the beast's arms and neck. All Might grinned, grunted, and broke free with a twist that snapped Nomu's hands off. Shouto stumbled backward. Head pounding. Hand locked. Leg numb. Over-extended.

Kirishima ran at Shigaraki, dodging under the villain's outstretched hands and kicking him in the knee with a hardened leg.

Shigaraki screamed. Fell. Kirishima vaulted over him to charge Kurogiri, who was distracted trying to catch Mineta. The purple midget was running in circles, screaming and hurling his balls at Kurogiri.

A strong hand grabbed Shouto's shoulder and pulled him back. Yaoyorozu, who shoved him behind her and hefted a large, round shield she had crafted.

"Stay back, Todoroki-kun. You've done enough."

Shouto nodded dumbly and sat on the ground by Midoriya's prone form. Almost instinctively, he reached out to grab his friend's hand. His fingers groped for the pulse point. Wrapped around Midoriya's wrist.

Nothing.

Shouto's breath caught in his throat. He squeezed the wrist tighter.

This time, he felt a pulse. Weak, but present. He sighed, hand still clutching Midoriya.

The ground shook- -Yaoyorozu and Asui cried out- -and a noise like thunder shook the air. Shouto turned around. Nomu was struggling it's way out of a crater in the ground, left arm rapidly regrowing. There was another crash and quake, and All Might landed in front of the monster.

Nomu charged.

All Might raised his fist.

" **Listen to me.** "

The creature grew closer, screaming with fury.

" **You may have heard these words before**."

Nomu roared. All Might clenched his fist.

" **But now…let me teach you what they truly mean**."

Nomu was upon him- -

" _ **Plus**_!"

\- -All Might twisted at the waist, slammed his fist into the monster's abdomen- -

" _ **Ultra!**_ "

\- -the ground shook- -there was a sound like a bomb going off- -Shouto was buffeted aside by the wind, rolled into Asui's knees- -and Nomu vanished. Moments later, an ear-shattering _crunch_ rocked the USJ as the wall above the Landslide Zone rippled, before crumpling and shattering. Shards of glass and metal sprayed across the quaking facility.

All Might turned, panting, to face Shouto.

" **Well**?"

From behind him, Shouto heard a harsh laugh.

"Well, well…good job, hero."

Shouto turned around. Shigaraki was gingerly standing, supporting his weight on his left leg. Scratching his neck.

" **You've lost, villain.** " All Might started walking toward Shigaraki, gently brushing by Shouto, Aizawa, and Midoriya. Kirishima, carrying Mineta, scarmbled back toward the rest of the group. All Might pushed Kirishima behind him. " **Give it up.** "

Shigaraki shrugged. "It seems reasonable, doesn't it?"

With surprising quickness, the villain lunged forward- -there was a crackling sound like static electricity- -a portal opened up in front of Shouto- -pale fingers emerged from it, inches from Shouto's face- -there was a wet crunching sound. Something warm sprayed across Shouto's face. The fingers withdrew, the portal closed, and Shigaraki lurched backward, bleeding from the palm of his left hand. A familiar, high, reedy voice rang out across the USJ.

"Protect the students- -apprehend these criminals!"

The group clustered around All Might turned as one, as the teachers flooded the facility, accompanied by a dozen police officers wielding shock batons. Some of the villains rushed the teachers and cops, but most ran away, toward Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

" _Get us out of here_!" Shigaraki screamed at Kurogiri. Dozens of portals crackled open across the facility, closing as soon as the villains jumped through them. As Present Mic, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, All Might, and a trio of policemen converged on them, Kurogiri opened another portal. He and Shigaraki vanished in a thunderclap.

"Quick, try and track them," one of the cops- -a tall, serious-looking man with thick glasses and a ponytail- -said, turning to face another officer. She nodded, put a finger in each ear, and walked away. The first officer pulled out a radio and barked into it, demanding stretchers. He then pulled All Might aside- -the two spoke in low voices.

Someone tapped Shouto on the shoulder. He looked up- -it was a police officer, smiling at him. "Hey sweetie, can you do me a favor and let go of your friend's hand?"

Shouto stared blankly at her. Then looked down. His fingers were still locked around Midoriya's wrist.

"We really need you to let go, honey."

Shouto nodded and slowly uncurled his fingers from around Midoriya's wrist, releasing it to flop on the ground.

"Thanks, sweetie."

As the two cops loaded Midoriya onto their stretcher, another finger tapped Shouto on the shoulder. He looked up again, into the face of a young, male police officer. "Hey dude. I'm officer Matsuda."

As he spoke, Matsuda knelt down, rolled up Shouto's sleeve, and gently swabbed the skin with a damp cotton ball.

"So hey, I'm gonna stick you now- -give you a sedative. Just relax, okay?"

Shouto nodded slowly- -winced when the needle pierced his shoulder- -started to fall back, but was caught by strong hands, which then rolled him over onto something, something soft, everything was soft, actually, and he felt so…tired. Relaxed. His eyes were going dark, or closing- -probably closing- -they were closed now. As Shouto slipped into darkness, his thoughts wandered away- -to a boy. A boy with green hair.

If he could've, Shouto would've smiled.

Instead, he just slept.

* * *

 **I'M BACK, FUCKNUGGETS.**


	13. Chapter 13

_beep_

 _beep_

 _beep_

everything was soft. cool. bright, too, he learned as he forced his reluctant eyes open, blinking back sleep.

 _beep_

 _beep_

 _beep_

He raised his head slightly. A tingle ran down his back, jittering along his spine, crawling into his fingertips and scuttling through his toes. The ceiling was white. The blankets were white.

His blankets weren't white. They were blue and red and gold. Weren't they? And his ceiling wasn't blank white. It was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars and posters.

 _beep_

 _beep_

 _beep_

What was that beeping noise? He slowly turned his head, neck unwilling to twist.

Beside his bed, there was a tall, silver machine, with several plastic tubes running out of it. His heart skipped half a beat as he turned his head back to the blankets and stared at them. Trying desperately to move his legs.

No movement. No feeling.

His breathing grew heavier, panicked.

 _beepbeep beepbeep_

 _beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

 _cover my back when this all goes to hell_

 _beepbeepbeep_

 _hit it as hard as possible_

 _beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

"Midoriya, calm down!"

He heard feet slapping the floor, rushing toward him. A small, gentle hand rested on his forehead, pushing him back into the pillows.

"Shh, Midoriya," Recovery Girl said, rubbing her hand across his forehead, "shh. You're okay. You're safe. You're all safe. Calm down."

Over what felt like a century, he managed to slow his breathing and calm his heart.

"That's better." Recovery Girl stepped into his field of vision, smiling up at him. "Nice to see you awake."

He mustered a weak smile for her. "W-what h-h-h-happened?"

His voice was rough, querulous.

"In just a moment, dear," she said, and slowly pulled his blankets away, uncovering him.

He gasped.

He was stripped to the underwear, tubes protruding from his wrists. Thick casts covered his legs and arms. Half his chest was covered with a white bandage.

"You know," Recovery Girl said casually, inspecting his casts, "I wasn't expecting you to wake up yet. There's enough sedative in your system to make All Might drowsy."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're a dumbass. A very brave dumbass, but a dumbass."

Seemingly satisfied with the state of his dressings, Recovery Girl pulled up a stool next to his bed and sat down. "So. You've broken eighty percent of the bones in your body, over the course of thirty minutes. New record."

She sighed, rubbing her face with a gloved hand.

"But you'll want to know about the others, I assume."

He nodded as much as he could.

"Mineta went into shock, but is otherwise unscathed. Asui has severe cuts, especially on her face. Yaoyorozu was very nearly decapitated, and she'll never have long hair again, and she has an array of cuts and bruises. Bakugou shattered every bone in both arms. Kirishima went into shock, but his Quirk kept him safe. Aizawa was inches from death due to blood loss. All Might has severe puncture wounds. And Todoroki has cuts, bruises, and frostbite. All of you could have died."

She fixed him with a serious look.

"Had you not done what you did, someone would have."

Izuku lowered his eyes, feeling tears prick up at the corners.

"Oh child," Recovery Girl said, gently brushing the tears from his face, "stop that nonsense. You're all gonna be fine. Physically, at least. Mentally, well…" she laughed harshly "the school keeps a couple therapists on retainer."

Izuku nodded. Her words rang around his head, echoing noiselessly. More tears spilled silently onto his cheeks.

He was vaguely aware of a warmth on his forehead, followed by a wave of relaxation that swept over his body.

"Shh, kid. Just rest. I'll tell your mom you woke up."

He was slipping into darkness again.

"She wanted me to tell you how proud she was."

* * *

His knees were numb; his elbows ached. He'd been kneeling on the cold hardwood floor forever.

After an eternity, the old man grunted. "Look at me, boy."

He raised his head, eyes fixed upon the fiery goatee- -his father's moronic little accessory- -not willing to look up any farther.

"Was the account I got from Yagami accurate?"

"Yes, sir."

Another grunt.

"All Might saved your sorry ass, eh?"

Fear thrilled his heart. "Father- -"

"Silence."

The quiet echoed throughout the office.

"All the training, all the struggle, all the hardship we've endured together…and you get upstaged by Toshinori during your first operation."

Silence.

"Well, boy? Explain yourself!"

Deep, shuddering breath. Then, "I'm sorry, Father. But facing you, alone, in non-fatal combat is nothing like fighting a monster that wants to kill me and my- -"

"Your what?"

"- -classmates. I was outnumbered and overpowered." Shouto lowered his head to touch the floor. Kowtowing. "I am sorry."

More silence.

"Bullshit."

"Father- -"

"Bull- -" the chair scraped against the hardwood "- - _fucking_ \- -" the tray of food crashed to the floor, glass shattering " _shit_!"

His father grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head and hauled him up. The two stared directly into each other's eyes.

"You were _weak_ ," Endeavor snarled, flames licking along his shoulders, "and weakness will not be tolerated."

Shouto was tossed to the floor again. Endeavor knelt next to him, hand gently resting in his hair.

"You were created for a great purpose, my son. You may not understand yet, but you were. You may think me harsh, but this is all for your own good."

The hand tightened, gripped his hair. Pulled him up again.

 _All for your own good_

* * *

 **Okay, so I was gone for three months. Sue me. I broke my leg, got a boyfriend, started senior year…fun shit.**

 **Anyway, we've moved past most of the horrific violence. The stuff from here out will be cute, but dark-cute. I've finally decided on the tone I wanna strike with this one. Unfortunately, that means more Endeavor, because child abuse is gonna be part of any story with Shouto in it. Have fun with that.**

 **Please review, I need them to live.**

 **UPDATE: Yeah, I know about the spam reviews. A lot of other people have been getting them. They boost my review count so idgaf.**

 **UPDATE 2: Hey, y'all? If you're only interested in reviewing in order to bash other people, then kindly fuck off. The only one you're allowed to bash in your reviews is me.**


	14. Chapter 14

_thunk thunk_

"Izuku? Are you alive in there?"

Eyes heavy with sleep and medication, Izuku raised his head from the heavenly pillows beneath him. His All Might blanket was stretched tight across the bed, pinning him down. Not like he could move, anyway.

 _thunk thunk_

"'zuku? Should I leave?"

His eyes fluttered. _Just get rid of him_. _Go back to sleep_.

 _He's come to see me, though. Don't wanna be rude._

 _Sleep._

 _No. Friend._

"c'min."

 _Who?_

"Damn, 'zuku. You look…damn."

 _Him._

"Hi, Light."

Izuku smiled weakly, eyes unfocused. Light closed the door behind him and sat on the chair next to Izuku's bed. The weak late-afternoon sunlight that filtered through the curtains brought out little bits of gold in his dark hair, glinted off his watch and glasses.

"Inko told me it was bad, but…" Light shook his head, his lips twitching. "I just…you could've _died_ , Izuku. My best friend could've died, and, and, the last thing I said to him…fuck!"

Light choked back a sob. Izuku felt nothing, but that was probably the morphine.

"I didn't die, though."

Light laughed and cried simultaneously, shoulders shaking wildly. "No, you didn't. You're too fucking stubborn, aren't you?"

A hand laid itself on Izuku's forehead. After a moment of thought, he realized it was Light's hand, Light's hand smoothing his hair back and gently untangling the knots in his green mop. "Yeah, I guess so."

Light chuckled darkly at that. "How long until you can go back to school?"

"Recovery Girl says a week of treatment, then a week of observation. I've already missed two weeks."

"Are you keeping up with your homework?"

Izuku snorted. "At least you haven't changed."

"Answer the question, 'zuku," Light said, gently booping him on the nose.

"Yeah, Aizawa-sensei's been sending it home for me with Kacchan."

Light's face twitched again. "Bakugou. How the hell did _he_ get into a school for heroes?"

"He's strong."

"He's an asshole with an inflated ego, a flashy destructive power, and a raging inferiority complex who will eventually find himself in a situation he can't scream or blast his way out of," Light said flatly, his hand still teasing out a knot, "and when he does, I'll laugh."

Izuku slowly turned his head to look at Light. "That was mean," he said slowly. "Mean like Kacchan."

Light snorted and looked away. "Sorry."

"'s'okay."

"No, I'm just…in general, sorry. I- -I was an asshole to you- -"

"It's done," Izuku said, "okay? Done."

Light smiled sadly. "Okay." His smile grew wider. "So, hey, any ladies at that fancy hero school of yours?"

Izuku looked down at his feet and felt a blush creeping up his neck. "Well…"

* * *

 **It lives!**

 **Originally, this chapter was Izuku returning to school, but I felt like something was missing. Then, it was All Might visiting Izuku in the infirmary…but that didn't work. So I scrapped my idea for a future chapter interaction between Light and Izuku and turned it into this.**

 **In case anyone is confused, this takes place at Izuku's home.**

 **Before ANY OF Y'ALL BITCHES goes to review about Light having glasses or being OOC…fuck off. This is Light Yagami, the perpetually-bullied, parentally-browbeaten, Quirkless nerd. He is not yet Light Yagami, the hot (I mean, he's still hot), charismatic, evil mastermind.**

 **Review or else.**


End file.
